Super Mario Bros Super Story Volume One
by LudicrazyCoolio
Summary: An ongoing series of the adventures of Mario and Co. My first story...Please review so I can make it better. Hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.
1. Prologue

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

NOTE: This is my version of The Mario Bros. Sagas, starting with a special prologue, leading you through their adventures in chronological order, as close to the official story as possible...challenging, but fun, huh? Expect some plot twists...starts out slow...enjoy.

-Nintendo-

**Super Mario Bros. Super Story**

Prologue

[Long ago and far away, There lived a land of majesty and peace, full of bliss, happiness, and mushrooms...tons and tons of mushrooms. The ruler of this land is Chancellor Toadstool. He ruled there with authority, promoting joy and peace. Chancellor Toadstool ruled over The Eight United Nations: Grass Land (Codename: World 1), Desert Hill (Codename: World 2), Ocean Side (Codename: World 3), Big Island (Codename: World 4), Iced Land (Codename: World 5), The Sky (Codename:World 6), Pipe Maze (Codename: World 7), and Dark Land (Codename: World 8). Tired of the Toadstool Reign, the ruler of Dark Land, King Koopa, an ugly, greedy, despicable, lizardly, muscle-bound (must I go on?), fire-breathing turtle, set out his own personal agenda: To rule with an iron fist...]

Koopa: Kamek! Report for duty! (he stomped the hot, stone floor, causing it to rumble.)

(Through a thick cloud, a scholarly, wizardly koopa appeared. Adjusting his bifocals and dusting off his blue-violet robe, the magician bowed before his king.)

Kamek: Yes, Your Gnarliness?

Koopa: I want you to round up the troops! I'm tired of that 'Goody-Goody King Toadstool' ordering me about! Taxes? Ha! I made this world! Those shriveling-shrooms never could've survived without me and my militia, my brawn, MY KOOPA KOLA! (The gruesome King let out a loud roar of blazing fire. After taking a swig of his cola, he threw the glass, and hit a guard Koopa Troopa outside of the castle on the head, then sighed.) It's time, Admiral Kamek...MY time! Gather the troops. We are going to The Mushroom Kingdom!

Kamek: Yes, your Gruesomeness. (With a wave of his wand, he disappeared.)

(Still the Koopa King stood in front of his throne, snarling, fuming with rage. Suddenly, his stomach growled.)

Koopa: I should've sent him for some cookies... (King Koopa pondered as he sat down at his throne) or some spicy chicken, first. Wait! KAMEK!"

[Meanwhile, in The Mushroom Kingdom, Chancellor Toadstool was enjoying a nice afternoon on his balcony, looking out toward all the land, relishing over the peace and placidity of the day. The birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and the flowers were blooming. The citizens of Toad Town were going busily about their day, saying "Hello" to their neighbors, enjoying the nice fresh air, and even enjoying their daily gardening, chores, or work, unaware of the danger and calamity to come. Suddenly, the skies grew dark, the wind blew, thunder clapped, all of the Toad Town citizens fled to their homes, even the royal Mushroom Land tulips hid!]

Koopa: (marching to the front gates) TOADSTOOL! FACE ME! (He roared and busted down the gates, easily scaring the guards away.)

Toadstool: What is it, Koopa?

Koopa: You want to tax ME and promote your peace? (Koopa let out a hearty, evil laugh.) I have sent my troops all throughout the land, destroying your cities, taking control of your nations, and taking all of your supplies! Muwahahaha!

Toadstool: How dare you, Koopa? You're disgusting!

Koopa: Flattering, Toadstool, flattering! Too late, though! I am going to destroy this nation, too! Gwahahaha! There's nothing you can do to stop ME! Just make it easy and hand the supplies over!

Toadstool: Never, Koopa!

Koopa: Fine, then! Have it your way! TROOPS!

Toadstool: Koopa, you have forced me to do this! By the power of the stars, I banish you-

Koopa: (interrupting) NO!

Toadstool: (continuing) -to never return!

Koopa: NO!

(Koopa and his troops disappeared in a cloud of smoke.)

Toadstool: My beloved Toads, be not weary, be strong, but be alert for danger.

[Some unknown time later on an unknown tropical island, Koopa, angry as ever, barks orders.]

Koopa: KAMEK! FRONT AND CENTER!

Kamek: (bowing) Yessir, King Koopa.

Koopa: It appears I'm wanted as a felon in all the nations and our supplies are gone! Take care of my son, Bowser. (Koopa looked at the newborn prince.) Remember, Son, (choking up) there's no problem too big to run away from. (Looking back at Kamek) Take care of him! SPOIL HIM! SPOIL HIM ROTTEN!

(With that, the gruesome King fled.)

Bowser: WHAAAAA! Kamik! COOKIES!

Kamek: (humbly annoyed) As you wish, Prince Bowser. Troops! Keep him occupied! He wants some cookies! I'll be back!

Troop Members: Sir, yes Sir!

(Bowser spits fire at the troopas, crying for cookies, throwing a tantrum of sorts. Kammy, Kamek's sister, even tries to console the crying koopa prince, but fails.)

Kamek: I know where the best cookies in the universe are: Yoshi's Island! (Kamek snickered) A perfect place to call "home"! (Kamek let out an evil laugh as he flew to the island on his broomstick.)


	2. Chapter 1

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

NOTE: This is the first chapter, per say...The previous was a Prologue. This leads up to the infamous events of Yoshi's Island.

**Super Mario Bros. Super Story**

Chapter 1

[Kamek zooms through Yoshi's Island in search of cookies. He looks and looks, ever so sneaky, stealing as many as possible, not caring about the primitive inhabitants' needs. Quickly, he flies back to the Koopa Base and finds that Prince Bowser is fast asleep, Kammy is rocking him while sitting in a swing that she made appear, afterall, she is a Magikoopa. Kamek also discovers his troops are asleep, too. Not caring for his army's exhaustion, not to mention he had habits of being overbearing anyway, he violently wakes the Koopa Troop up.]

Kamek: Get up, you lazy Troopas! I found an excellent Base on Yoshi's Island! It's an abandoned castle! Prepare to move out! WE INVADE NOW!

(Kammy gives Baby Bowser some cookies and carries him as Kamek leads the army to the base, ever so sneaky, but they run into a Shy-Guy Village.)

Shy-Guy: HALT!

Kamek: (gazes at the Shy-Guy) You will fall fast asleep when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and remember nothing. (snaps his fingers and...THUD!)

(Kamek and his troop sneaks through the woods, and through the night, they make it to the castle. Kammy goes inside, and of course, makes quick work of the dilapidation and filth. She decorates the Grub Galley (kitchen) with bones, the Throne Room to suit Kamek, The hallways to suit King Koopa, and she even makes a room for Bowser.)

Kammy: (cheering) A true masterpiece and still going strong with my magic!

Kamek: Starting tomorrow, Troops, we will sieze control of the Island first thing in the morning. Promise gold and jewels and intice the inhabitants here to join us, but for tonight, we need rest. Now shut up and go to sleep!

[Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads are celebrating the birth of the new heir, Princess Peach , serenity, and bliss radiate from the baby. She will be fit to rule, indeed.]

[During the course of the next week, Kamek and his army of Troopas and Toadies set out to rule the Island. The bribes prove to work, as Kamek hypnotises every single new member to do his bidding. Kamek even gains enough magical power to create a Crystal Ball. Everyday, he would rely on the orb's premonition-like radiance to forsee any future danger to him or his army.]

Kamek: Crystal Ball, Crystal Ball, tell me your secrets, tell me all!

Orb: Kamek, Kamek! Ye must panic!

Kamek: Tell me, tell me...why must I do so?

Orb: Fear the twins, The Brothers Mario!

Kamek: The heroes of legend? Is it true?!

Orb: I fear so, here's what to do-

Kamek: Tell me, tell me, TELL ME NOW!

Orb: Destroy their fate. This is how-

Kamek: Hurry up!

Orb: AHEM! Speak in poem, please...

Kamek: I'll break you.

Orb: (nervously) Kidnap the children!

Kamek: (drooling and relishing at the thought of the twins working for Bowser)When?

Orb: Tomorrow! Break of morn. Lord Kamek, be forwarned-

Kamek: (interrupting) Nyah! Who needs ya'?

(The next morning a stork hurries across the dusky, pre-morn sky, on the way to deliver two twin boys, Mario and Luigi. Suddenly, at lightning speed, a creature rushes through the clouds.)

Kamek: SCREEEEECH! THE BABIES ARE MINE! (Kamek unknowingly snatches only one baby, unaware of the other one falling toward open sea.)

(Upon arrival at his castle, Kamek sets the bag down and sees only one baby.)

Kamek: DRATS!

(Thanks to his keen, perceptive senses, he sees the stork flurrying in a panic in the air.)

Kamek: Toadies! Get that little brat, pronto! I'll get the stork!

Toadies: Sir, yes Sir!

(Clumsily, the toadies grab at the falling baby, missing and flying into trees. Like mid-flight imbeciles, they lose track of the newborn and decide to fly back to the castle. Luckily, Yoshi, a green, docile, dinosaur-like creature, is enjoying a stroll through the woods. Suddenly, a baby falls and lands on Yoshi.)

Yoshi: YOSHI! (Funny, I don't recall babies in the forecast today!) (picks the baby up, which happens to be wearing a diaper and a red cap that has a red "M" encased in a white circle as a logo on the front.)

(Shortly after Yoshi puts Baby Mario on his back, a map falls and lands on Yoshi's head, he doesn't understand it, so he goes back to his village to discuss what to do with this baby.)

Pink: Yoshi? (Is this the cookie thief?) the Yoshi questions.

Yoshi: Yoshi. (No.)

Cyan: Yoshi?! (When is dinner?!)

Yellow: Yoshi? (How's he supposed to know?)

Purple: Yoshi! (You just ate!)

Orange: Yoshi. (I'm hungry, now.)

Red: Yoshi! (Me, too!)

Blue: Yoshi? (What do we do?)

(Baby Mario points in a direction and attempts to crawl that way. Quickly thinking, Yoshi picks him up, but Mario throws a tantrum.)

Mario: Bro! Bro! (The baby screams and cries pointing in the same direction.)

Yoshi: Yoshi. (I guess his brother is that way.)

(The blue Yoshi hands Mario a cookie and Mario quiets down and gulps the cookie as quick as he grabs it.)

Yellow: (pointing in the direction Mario was)Yoshi! (I guess we go that way!)

[So the yoshies head out, seeking the other baby, Luigi, completely unaware of the danger ahead. Kamek's in a frenzy, searching for the other baby for his own evil intentions.]


	3. Chapter 2

Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

NOTE: Welcome to Bizarro World! This is the second chapter...it is a lot like a walkthrough...I kinda' cheated...uh oh! I improvised to make it more of a story, rather than a guide. The walkthrough is more or less, a skeleton, if you will. I filled it in with my words to add the muscle, organs, various body functions, etc. to make an organism of a story...heh heh...metaphor...anywho...enjoy!

-Nintendo-

**Super Mario Bros. Super Story**

Chapter 2

[Yoshi enters a grassy field. He looks around, sees the dry dust blowing through the thick, curly sage grass, the bright, sunny sky, and a strange obstacle course ahead of him. He walks forward and passes a red arrow sign and comes face to face with a Shy-Guy...]

Shy-Guy: Hey, you! Lord Kamek beacons the infant!

Yoshi: Yoshi? (Kamek?)

(Yoshi advances to the Shy Guy, sticks out his frog-like tongue and swallows him. He crouches and...out pops a white egg with green spots. With the egg, Yoshi faces the second shy guy and aims.)

Shy Guy: Wait!

[Yoshi throws the egg. With both Shy Guys out of the way, Yoshi continues and comes to a platform that consists of five blocks: four gray blocks made of stone and one block that is elastic in texture and white with purple spots, partially resembling a Yoshi Egg...golden coins are high above. Yoshi hits the purple block, which expands in size, providing access to the coins. Yoshi then jumps up to the top of it. He then collects the coins that were too high to reach before...he then jumps off the right side of the purple block and land on the rock, jumps up to the next rock in front to land near a message block. Upon hitting the block, it gives information on the Hovering Jump...Yoshi ignores it (He already knows how to hover). He runs forward until he comes to the edge of the path, and then jumps high into the gap. Yoshi hovers up to the top of the high rock on the other side, walks forward, and comes to a small spring ball. (Spring balls are used to help Yoshi bounce much higher than a normal jump.) Yoshi jumps high and then jumps again as soon as he lands on the ball, launches up to the rock high up on the right, and then runs forward and comes to a large spring ball...he uses this ball to launch up to the rock on the right. He advances forward after landing to arrive near two more Shy then swallows the shy guys and turns them into eggs (which happen to follow him).Yoshi avances to see a sign that reads, "World One: The Fields...Make Eggs, Throw Eggs!" Yoshi runs forward and passes under the message block to come to two Shy Guys.]

Yoshi: Yoshi? Yoshi? (Who is Kam-ick, fellow natives? Why does this Kam-ick want this baby?)

Shy Guy 1: Kamek is our new leader.

Shy Guy 2: He promises shiny coins for the infant's return.

Yoshi: Yoshi! (You cannot have the baby!)

[Yoshi eats both Shy Guys to create two eggs, and continues forward until he sees a platform above with a Shy Guy on it. He jumps up to the platform and eats the Shy Guy to make an additional egg, and then jumps off the side of the platform and grabs a flower, which begins to speak...]

Flower: There are many of us, five on each obstacle course. Collect us, Yoshi...we will give you great power.

Yoshi: Yoshi. (Okay.)

[After landing on the blue rock, Yoshi eats the Shy Guy and jumps high off the front side of the rock to avoid a Piranha Plant. Yoshi runs under the second message block (which Yoshi avoids because he is very impatient...and hungry) to arrive near a platform with a winged cloud above. He then jumps up to the platform, eats the Shy Guy, and shoots an egg at the cloud, which creates some steps leading upwards. Yoshi climbs the steps to the long platform at the top, and collects the middle row of six red coins. he advances forward and collects the second flower. As soon as Yoshi collects the second flower, a Fly Guy holding a winged cloud appears up in the sky.]

Fly Guy: Hey, Yosh! Here's a gift! I can't stay long. I have a colony to reform!

[Yoshi throws an egg bursts the cloud, which made five stars fall down to the platform below. Yoshi collects the stars, then jumps back up to the platform on the right. Yoshi runs and goes down the steps to the platform at the bottom and jumps off the edge.]

Pirahna Plant 1: Food! (lunges at Yoshi)

Piranha Plant 2: Yeah, food! (chomps repeatedly)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Yikes!)

[Yoshi shoots an egg at the bottom plant, and decides to go down the pipe on the other side, which exits in a cave. After arriving in the cave, Yoshi advances and drops off the edge to land near an egg block. Yoshi hits the block to collect eggs. Yoshi sees items in the air, but thanks to his quick thinking, he pushes Chomp Rock all the way to the wall on the right to defeat two Shy Guys. Leaving the rock near the wall, he runs back to the other side of the cave. He then shoots eggs at the six red coins in the area, and shoots the two Fly Guys to make them each drop a red coin.]

Baron Von Zeppelin: (holding an extra life mushroom) I'm The Baron to the Von Zeppelin, Bro!

Mario: Bro! Weegie! (throws tantrum)

Yoshi: Yoshi! (Jerk!)

[Yoshi shoots an egg at the Baron Von Zeppelin holding the extra life, and pushes Chomp Rock back over to the wall at the other side of the cave. Yoshi sees a huge, bright, floating tulip. Yoshi shoots an egg off the ceiling so that it rebounds into the open tulip, which throws out eight stars, which Yoshi then collects. Collect all the stars, and run exits the cave via pipe. After emerging from the pipe, he jumps over the wall to collect the third flower. He walks up the small steep slope and jumps across the gap to land on the blue rock. Yoshi shoots an egg at the Piranha Plant that appears, and then jumps down to one of four purple circling platforms. When the platform goes low, Yoshi drops down off the right side of the platform to land on a longer platform. Collecting all four red coins on the platform, Yoshi runs over to the other side to collect the fourth flower. Yoshi jumps back on one of the circling platforms and jumps off to land on the blue rock up on a hill. He runs down the slope to find a pipe which Shy Guys are jumping out of. Yoshi eats the Shy Guys until he has six eggs, and then shoots an egg up at the winged cloud above, collecting the five stars that fall. He then jumps over the pipe and continues forward, eating both Crazee Dayzees (which happen to be whistling) along the way. Yoshi shoots an egg at another winged cloud, which releases a seed. The seed falls to the ground and srouts a beanstalk which grows enormously. Yoshi looks up and climbs up the left side of the newly created beanstalk. Near the top of the beanstalk, he jumps off to land on the rock on the left, and continues left to find a winged cloud off the edge of a rock, which at, of course he shoots an egg to reveal the fifth and final flower. Yoshi jumps off the rock to collect the flower, and hovers right to land on a rock below.]

Flowers: Yoshi. Congradulations! We are the five flowers of this area. We hereby grant you further capabilities! (flowers glow and a light covers Yoshi) Although it seems there is nothing on this rock, run forwrd to reveal a hidden winged cloud. Shoot an egg at the cloud to reveal five stars, and then drop down off of the rock.

[Yoshi does so, accordingly. He advances forward and climbs back up the beanstalk to the top, but this time jumps up to one of the purple circling platforms above, collecting the two red coins when the platform gets to the highest point, and then jumping over to the blue rock on the right. Yoshi continues and finds another chomp rock, which he pushes it down the hill to defeat two Shy Guys and a Piranha Plant. Yoshi jumps over Chomp Rock to land on the blue rock on the other side, shoots the neabry winged cloud for five stars. From the rock, he runs right and jump over the five Shy Guys to come to the goal ring, which is located at a Yoshi house. Yoshi jumps through the goal ring and tosses Mario to the Pink Yoshi.]


End file.
